creationsofaprofessionaldaydreamerfandomcom-20200215-history
Umoabi
The Umoabi (Ibrabicabi punctunparva) is the smallest species of Ibradicabi. Their mazimum size is simillar to a large breed on dog. They grow 5ft in length and have a maximum shoulder height of 35 inches. They weigh 80-95 pounds. They have very dense and wiry fur that protects them from thorns. They are the only Ibradicabi species that do not have horns at any life stage. This may be because they would be caught in vegetation. There are no external differences between males and females. They are solitary animals and are fiercely territorial. Territory size tends to be 10-30 square miles. They are adapted to warm, dry climates and are not sensitive to extreme temperature changes. They have very large ears filled with blood vessels for heat exchange. Their digestive systems are efficient at extracting water from their food. Their fur is insulating to keep them warm during cold nights and during the winter. Distribution and Habitat Umoabi inhabit arid scrubland with dense cover. They also tend to gravitate to water sources where they can easily find prey. Vegetation is important to this species for cover during hot days, stalking prey, and hiding from potential predators. They can tolerate arid scrubland in various latitude and elevations. The amount of fur that covers their bodies will vary depending on their location. Ecology Diet and Hunting Although they are no larger than a dog, Umoabi are designed to take down prey much larger than themselves. They are specialized to take down deer sized herbivores. They are opportunistic predators that will prey on birds, small mammals, reptiles, fish, and the occasional vulnerable humanoid. This species will sometimes eat the fruits of trees. Umoabi are nocturnal predators that enjoy stalking their prey. 'Reproduction' Once a year after the completion of a rainy season, females are receptive for a period of 15 days. During this time they release pheromones they attract neighboring males from several miles away. When a male finds a female they participate in a vicious courtship ritual. The female will attack the male and engage long fights but never to the point of death. They will fight for a period of several minutes or a few hours. Ultimately, the male either chased off by the female or the male overpowers the female. Once a female is overpowered by the male she will allow mating to occur. They will copulate for a few minutes and the male is chased out of the female’s territory. If mating is successful, the female will give birth after a five month gestation. This coincides with the beginning of the wet season. Umoabi give live birth to 1 to 4 pups. Pups are born blind and deaf and remain that way for three days. After a week, the young can easily run around. Females watch their young for the entire wet season (6 months). Young Umoabi grow incredibly fast and are chased off their mother's territory at 6 months of age. 'Interactions with Humanionds' Umoabi are infamous in humanoid culture and are respected. They are known for their aggressive, violent behavior and are unsuitable companions. The name Umoabi is "devil's kin" in the native language. Lone wanderers in the desert are occasional taken by these animals. Those who wander out to arid locations are warned to never travel at night and be in a party